Nae Namjachingu
by Keyla Key
Summary: VIXX LeoN. Chapter 03 Update. Jangan lupa R&R Ne! :D Khamsahamnida...!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Judul : Nae NamjaChingu

Author : Key Love VIXX

Ff Request : ini ff request dari Kim Eunseob eonnie

Ide ceritanya :

Diambil dari VIXX TV2 Eps. 33 dimana Hakyeon mengatakan Taekwoon adalah asistennya sejak lama.

Main Cast :

Cha Hakyeon (24 tahun) bayangkan Hakyeon di chained up akhir tahun - rambut blonde

Jung Taekwoon (26 tahun) bayangkan Taekwoon di era Error atau depent on me

Lee Jaehwan a.k.a Cha Jaehwan Or Ken (20 tahun) bayangkan Jaehwan di era Voodoo doll

Kim Wonshik a.k.a Kim Ravi (20 tahun) bayangin Wonshik di era On and On - rambut blue

Lee Hongbin a.k.a Lee bean (19 tahun) bayangkan Hongbin di era Error.

Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Jung Sanghyuk (16 tahun) bayangkan Sanghyuk di chained up - rambut white

Bumonim Jung :

Jung Yunho (50 tahun)

Jung Jaejoong (48 tahun)

Other Cast yang saya buat :

Lee Eunri (24 tahun, Perempuan)

Yoo Hanyeol (24 tahun, laki-laki)

Kang Yoomi (23 tahun, perempuan) teman Taekwoon

Park Kyuwoo (23 tahun, laki-laki)

Note : main cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Summary :

Hakyeon tidak mengerti... Yang dia tahu, dia hanya melamar kerja sebagai seketaris di VIXX Corperation.

Bukannya menjadi seorang pacar palsu sekaligus merangkap menjadi seketaris untuk bosnya.

Menurut kalian bagaimana? Apakah Hakyeon mampu melakukannya?

Dan apakah masa lalu juga akan berperan aktif didalam sana?.

Akankah cinta yang sebenarnya akan muncul diantara keduanya?.

apakah masalah yang sebenarnya akan muncul?.

Let's see in the chapter one!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini keluarganya Jung saya pakai Yunjae saja.

Karena yang nyaraninnya itu :

Yunjae : 2 orang

Daejae : 1 orang

Dan mengajukan diri sendiri : 1 orang

Jadi, saya ngambil yang nyaranin lebih banyak dari pada yang lain...

Mian dan gomawo, buat yang sudah nyaranin..

Dan summarynya saya ubah sedikit karena ngak terlalu yakin sama yang pertama (ngak srek/cocok maksudnya sama jalan cerita).

Byee...

~Key~


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 01

Note :

~ Yang tulisan tebal itu didalam mimpi/FlashBack

~ Tulisan miring itu batin/pikiran mereka.

~ dan sebelum membaca ini ada baiknya kalau reader sekalian membaca ulang dahulu Prolog atau perkenalan tokohnya.

Warning : alur sangat kecepatan, feelnya kurang dapat, dan jangan lupa typo selalu bertebaran dimana-mana.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

 **Seorang anak kecil berkulit tan sedang menunduk sedih disebuah bangku taman bersama seorang anak kecil lainnya yang berkulit putih, berlainan warna kulit dengannya.**

 **"Yeonnie~ sudah jangan nangis. Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap anak yang berkulit putih tersebut.**

 **"Janji? kita akan bertemu lagi kan?." Tanya anak kecil yang bernama Yeonnie.**

 **"Ne, aku janji." Ucapnya menghapus airmata dipipi Yeonnie**

 **"Yakso ne, Leo?" Ucap Yeonnie menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.**

 **"Ne, yakso." balasnya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Yeonnie.**

 **Membuat anak kecil tan itu tersenyum manis.**

.

.

.

Kota Seoul

12 januari 2016

07.35

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari hari yang cerah dimana orang-orang mempunyai banyak energi dan semangat yang berlebih.

Begitupula disebuah apartemen yang sangat nyaman dan terasa alami yang ditinggali oleh dua orang saudara yang sangat berbeda sifatnya dan juga terpaut 4 tahun umur mereka..

KRIIINNNGGG!

Bunyi alarm berbunyi membuat tidur asik seorang namja tan terngangu.

Tangannya mencari letak alarm berada dan mematikannya, beberapa menit dirasakannya nyaman namun, kembali terusik oleh suara sang adik yang tak kalah cempreng dengannya.

"HYYUUNNNGGG! Kau tak bekerja? Bukannya ini hari pertamamu masuk kerja? Kenapa kau malah santai... Ini sudah jam 07.35 hyung..." Ucap Jaehwan membangunkannya karena sang hyung tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

Hakyeon kembali merapatkan selimutnya saat mendengar ocehan sang dongsaeng namun, kembali disibaknya setelah mendengar angka dari jam yang dikatakan sang adik.

"Aigooo... Aku terlambat..." Ucapnya panik bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

"haish... Hyung ceroboh.." Ucap Ken menutup pintu kamar Hakyeon.

"Aku mendengarnya Ken!" Teriak Hakyeon dari dalam kamar mandi

"Wah, dia bisa mendengarnya.." Ucap Ken menjauhi kamar hyungnya.

' _Jangan sampai diterlambat beneran_.' Batin Ken menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

10 menit kemudian...

Tap tap tap tap tap

"Kennie.. Hyung berangkat dulu..." Ucapnya berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung, harus sarapan dulu.." Ucap Jaehwan

"Tidak usah, hyung sudah terlambat. Dah, jaga rumah yah." Balasnya memakai sepatu secepat kilat dan berlari keluar dari sana dengan kecepatan secepat yang dia bisa.

"jadi... aku yang makan semua?" tanya Jaehwan pada dirinya sendiri.

"ah, telepon Ravi saja." lanjutnya setelah mengingat salah satu sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Disebuah mansion besar yang ditinggali oleh 4 orang keluarga Jung dan beberapa maid sedang melangsungkan acara sarapan pagi mereka.

Awalnya, semua terasa tenang dan damai. Sampai sang eomma mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Woonnie~ kapan kau akan membawa pacarmu? Kemudian menikah dan membawakan ku cucu? Apa perlu eomma mengenalkanmu sama kenalan eomma?" Tanya sang eomma, Jaejoong dengan nada seorang ibu yang khawatir akan masa depan anaknya.

"Eomma... Sudah beberapa kali ku katakan?. jangan menyampuri urusan percintaanku, kumohon.. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri dan eomma adalah orang pertama yang akan kukabari." Ucap Taekwoon cukup panjang hari ini.

"Aigoo... Kau terus mengatakannya. tapi, tak satupun seorang yeoja ataupun namja yang kau bawa kemari." Ucap Jaejoong, Sang suami Yunho hanya memperhatikan saja interaksi anak dan eommanya, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Aish, okay, akan kuusahakan, eomma.." Ucap Taekwoon jengah.

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Bukankah Taekwoon sudah bilang. Nanti dia akan memberi kita kabar." Ucap sang suami Yunho menyudahi pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Sanghyuk, namja berumur 16 tahun yang sedang berada ditahun kedua sekolahnya saat ini.

Hanya duduk diam dalam makannya dan dengan malasnya mendengarkan semua pembicaraan yang sama terus menerus setiap harinya.

Dia bosan... Dan pembicaraan itu sudah sangat membosankan.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Sanghyuk berdiri menghentikan semua gerakan mereka.

Membuat mereka memperhatikannya berlalu pergi.

"Aku juga berangkat." Ucap Taekwoon meminum airnya dan mengikuti jejak sang adik, pergi dari sana.

"Aigoo... Anak-anakku kenapa menuruni semua sifatmu yeobo? Sangat pendiam dan dingin." Ucap Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut begitu yeobo, aku jadi ingin memakannya." Ucap Yunho tersenyum tipis

"Iish, kau pervert!." Ucap Jaejoong dengan pipi merona.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

Hakyeon, namja tan itu berlari masuk kedalam perusahaan yang menjadi tempat barunya bekerja.

"Hhaah... Haah... Aku haah... Aku Cha Hakyeon, yang haah... Mulai hari ini akan bekerja disini." Ucapnya terbata karena mengambil nafas.

"Tolong, anda tenang dulu tuan. Iya, begitu, tarik nafas dan buang. Anda adalah tuan Cha Hakyeon yang akan bekerja mulai hari ini, anda akan mulai bekerja dilantai 10 gedung ini, silakan menuju lantai sepuluh." Ucap wanita didepannya itu dengan nada lembut.

"Terimakasih, dah.." Ucap Hakyeon cepat dan kembali berlari.

 _'Aigo, mungkinkah dia terlambat?.'_ Batin wanita itu memperhatikan Hakyeon yang berlari menaiki tangga hingga dia menghilang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim." Sapanya sopan sambil menunduk saat menyadari ada seseorang didepannya.

"Annyeong, Lee Eunri. Semoga harimu bagus." Ucap namja yang dipanggil sajangnim tersebut.

"Anda juga sajangnim." Balasnya

Namja yang dipanggil sajangnim tersebut adalah Jung Taekwoon yang selalu menampilkan wajah datar dan sifat dinginnya jika sudah memasuki perusahaannya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya menuju lantai sepuluh dimana kantornya berada.

Hening, tak ada suara lain, selain bunyi lift yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dan membuka pintu mengijinkan sang sajangnim memasukinya dan kembali menutupnya bergerak membawanya keatas lantai sepuluh dan membukakan pintunya membiarkan sang sajangnim keluar dari tempat nyamannya.

Taekwoon, terus berjalan lurus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya disekitarnya yang memberikannya hormat.

.

.

.

Hakyeon, bernapas lega setelah dia sampai dilantai sepuluh dan duduk ditempat yang ditunjukkan rekan kerja baru yang bernama Yoo Hanyeol.

Baru beberapa menit duduk dikursinya bunyi lift yang terbuka sontak membuat semua orang yang berada ditempat mereka masing-masing berdiri dan menunduk memberikan hormat.

Hakyeon yang melihatnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Setelah Taekwoon yang diketahuinya sebagai sajangnim telah memasuki ruangannya, semua orang disana kembali duduk dan melakukan semua pekerjaan mereka.

Hakyeon, bersiap-siap dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menemui sajangnim barunya itu. Dengan langkah yang cepat dia sudah berada didepan pintu kantor sajangnim-nya.

Tok Tok Tok

3 kali ketukan dia lakukan hingga kata 'masuk' dari dalam terdengar membuatnya membuka pintu tersebut dan menutupnya kembali setelah melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Dan kini dirinya sudah berada didepan sang sajangnim yang sibuk dengan dokumen dimejanya tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Hakyeon.

Jangankan melirik tanpa dilirikpun Hakyeon agak gugup sekarang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim. Saya Cha Hakyeon seketaris baru anda yang akan bekerja mulai hari, mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya." Ucap Hakyeon dengan suaranya yang ceria seperti biasa.

Hening...

Tak ada jawaban apapun dan kata-kata apapun yang terlontarkan lagi setelah Hakyeon mengakhiri pengelanannya, dan Taekwoon masih setia dengan dokumennya itu.

 _'Aish, seandainya dia bukan manusia, sudah kukutuk dia jadi batu.'_ Batin Hakyeon saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari atasannya.

Alangkah lebih baiknya dia berbicara dengan tembok dari pada berbicara dengan manusia dihadapannya kini.

Karena menurutnya tembok itu hanya diam saja ditempat tanpa merasa sakit saat ditendang, sedangkan manusia bisa merasakan sakit saat ditendang. Aiiggooo...

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin anda katakan, saya permisi keluar sajangnim, permisi." Ucap Hakyeon kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang pintu namun, langkah kakinya kembali berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang menurutnya seperti suara hantu karena dapat membuatnya merinding seketika dengan suara pelan dan menusuk kulitnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu keluar Cha Hakyeon?." Tanya Taekwoon menghentikan kegiatannya.

Glup

Dengan susah payah Hakyeon menelan ludahnya saat mendengar suara itu.

"Kembali kesini dan berhenti disitu." Ucap Taekwoon saat Hakyeon sudah berada dihadapannya. Kini mereka berdua hanya dibatasi oleh meja saja.

Mereka saling menatap cukup lama dan Hakyeon kembali membatin.

 _'Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, aku rasa aku akan mati sekarang juga disini.'_ Batinnya.

Hingga Taekwoon mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seketarisku? Sedangkan data yang kulihat tidak memenuhi siarat?." Tanya Taekwoon.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dahulu sajangnim sebelum anda bekerja dengan saya." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Hmm? Kalau begitu aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat kerjamu. Siapkan laporan kerja sama dihongkong dan laporan projek di amerika jam 4 sore hari ini, aku ingin semuanya sudah berada dimejaku.." Ucap Taekwoon menautkan tangannya dan menaruh dagunya diatas tangannya tersebut

"Dan tak ada kata terlambat. Silahkan keluar Cha Hakyeon." Tambahnya dan menyuruh Hakyeon keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang sajangnim Jung, Hakyeon terus mengerutu tak jelas sambil mengerakkan jarinya senadanya dengan kepalanya kanan dan kiri.

 _'Sajangnim yang menyebalkan, baru hari pertama kerja sudah diberi banyak tugas. Ck. Dan apa katanya tadi? Tidak ada kata terlambat?. Ish, menjengkalkan.'_ Batin Hakyeon kesal menduduki dirinya ditempatnya.

"Hmm, Hanyeol-ssi.. Boleh aku bertanya? Kau tahu dimana dokumen laporan hongkong dan projek amerika?." Tanya Hakyeon takut menganggunya.

"Tentu, kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku. Dokumen laporan hongkong ada dimap besar berwarna merah sedangkan projek amerika dimap besar berwarna kuning disamping rak itu." Ucap Hanyeol menunjuk rak yang tak jauh dari tempat Hakyeon duduk.

"Terimakasih, maaf menganggumu." Ucap Hakyeon

"Tak apa, kau tak mengangguku kok." Balasnya tersenyum dan juga dibalas senyuman oleh Hakyeon.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hakyeon lagi sebelum membuat laporannya.

"Sama-sama." Balas Hanyeol.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Taekwoon masih dengan posisinya tadi setelah Hakyeon keluar, mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang menurut orang lain kejam dan jahat namun, menurutnya itu adalah seringaian yang unik dan hanya dia memilikinya. Ck, percaya diri sekali Mr. Jung ini.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan teman bermain yang seru." Ucapnya entah kepada siapa dan hanya memandang lurus kedepan seakan-akan ada seseorang dihadapannya.

"Dan sepertinya eomma akan menyukainya.." Lanjutnya sebelum seringaiannya berubah menjadi terlihat lebih kejam dari yang sebelumnya.

Namun, ketukan yang didengarnya membuat seringaian yang sudah tercipta menghilang seketika.

"Masuk." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Hay, lama tak melihatmu lagi ya, oppa.. Dan sepertinya kau terlihat senang." Ucap seseorang yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau selalu datang disaat yang tak terduga yah, Yoomi." Ucapnya datar.

"Apakah kau mempunyai mainan baru lagi Woonie oppa?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata bernama Kang Yoomi dengan senyum miringnya.

"Bukan urusanmu dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu." Ucap Taekwoon menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, okay, okay, aku mengerti. Asal kau tahu saja, jangan menyakiti siapapun lagi, karena penyesalan akan selalu datang terakhir. Dah..." Ucapnya memperingati sebelum keluar dari ruangan Taekwoon.

"Ck. Bukan urusanku." Ucapnya memutar kursinya membelakangi meja kerjanya menghadap kaca besar yang menyajikan keindahan kota seoul.

.

.

.

jam 15.35 PM

Hakyeon sudah menyelesaikan laporan yang diperintahkan sajangnim-nya yang membuatnya harus merelakan waktu makan siangnya.

dengan langkah cepat Hakyeon sudah berdiri dipintu kantor sajangnim.

Tok Tok Tok

3 kali Hakyeon mengentuk pintu hingga suara didalam terdengar. Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan sajangnim Jung dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ini laporan yang sajangnim minta, sudah saya selesainkan. mohon diperiksa." ucap Hakyeon meletakkan laporannya dihadapan Taekwoon yang masih seperti sebelumnya terus bergulat dengan dokumen didepannya.

"apakah ada yang lain lagi sajangnim?" tanya Hakyeon.

"tidak ada, kau bisa keluar." suruhnya.

"baik, saya permisi keluar sajangnim." ucap Hakyeon membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana.

namun, baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik membuat keseimbangannya hampir jatuh kalau saja Hakyeon tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus.

dan pelaku penarikkan itu ternyata sang sajangnim, yang menatap tepat pada matanya.

'sepertinya... aku pernah melihat mata itu.' batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC Or END?

Gomawo yang sudah mengfav, mengfollow dan mereview... dan ini sedikit balasan review dari key... :D

GaemGyu92 : Ini sudah dibuat ceritanya eon... Semoga suka dan selamat membaca yah :D

Jung Jaeseob : iya, yang itu baru perkenalan tokohnya dan gomawo sudah memberi saran untuk bumonimnya Taekwoon. Selamat membaca yah. :D

Jelita Jung : Jadi apa hayoo?, ini sudah eon buat lhoe... Selamat membaca yah. :D

Bbangssang : Ini sudah dilanjutin dek.. :D selamat membaca yah... :D

Akai410 : Ini sudah dilanjutin... Selamat membaca yah. :D

EunhyukJinyoung02 : ini sudah dilanjutin... Selamat membaca yah... :D

Jang Taeyoung : terimakasih atas usulannya untuk bumonim Taekwoon dan selamat membaca yah... :D

SeiraCBHS : ini sudah lanjutin... Selamat membaca yah... :D

maya han : ? iya, tapi, tahukah anda? Saya sepesialis menulis ceritanya pendek-pendek. Jadi, kalau panjang itu lama sekali buat saya. Kkkk... :D

Rina Putry299 : annyeong Rina eon.

yang itu baru prolog eon dan ini ceritanya, selamat membaca eon.. :D

AngelStar29 : iya, ff baru.. Kkk... Ini sudah dibuat ceritanya. Selamat membaca yah... :D

Kim Eun Seob : pikirkan yang terbaik buat saya eon? Seperti apa eon? #kurangkonekakibatsakit#

Ini sudah dibuat yah, eonnie. Selamat membaca dan mianhaeyo eon kalau tidak sesuai prediksi eonnie. :D

PriscilaIka : ini sudah buatin lanjutannya.. Yang satunya? Yang mana? [Miringin kepala] selamat membaca yah... :D

Sulli Otter : makasih sudah mengajukan diri eonnie sebagai bumonimnya Taekwoon. :D

Ahh... Masuk sana semua yah eon... Tapi, key ngak dapat tuh eon...

Ini sudah dilanjutin yah eon, selamat membaca yah... :D

glowly06 : okay, ini sudah dilanjutin. Selamat membaca yah... :D

Guest : benarkah seperti itu? Wah... Sudah ditebak duluan romance-nya dan untuk komedinya... Key mikirin dulu yah... :D ini sudah dibuat ceritanya, selamat membaca yah... :D

EPanda : ini sudah lanjutin yah, selamat membaca dan mian, key belum pernah buat yang GS jadi ngebayangin Hakyeon yang berubah jadi cewek walau di internet ada fotonya tetap saja susah buat saya.

Dan saya ngak tahu sikapnya harus bagaimana. Mian... [Deep bow].

Gigi : ini sudah lanjutin yah, selamat membaca dan terimakasih sudah nyusulin bumonimnya Taekwoon. :D

kanginna : iya, ngak apa-apa, anda mereview pun key sudah sangat senang dan summarynya mirip di aff?

Aff itu kepanjangannya apa? Kalau isinya bahasa inggris key ngak deh, ngak jago bahasa inggris soalnya dan karena itulah key ngak terlalu mengerti bahasa inggris.. Kkk... #ngelirikPCB ( asal-asalan dengan sedikit bantuan google translate)

Selamat membaca yah... Dan sekali lagi mian, kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang di aff itu bukan disengaja tapi, ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri. :D

ChAhjumma90 : iya, ini sudah dilanjutin... Selamat membaca yah...

Chelle : iya, ini sudah dilanjutin... Selamat membaca yah...

Dan Key tunggu reviewnya lagi... Mian kalau pendek yeorobun... Kkkk...

Bye...

~Key~


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 02

Warning : Alur kecepatan! Dan kurang nyambung (saya rasa)

Okay, Happy Reading Guys!

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Hakyeon mencoba mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat mata yang menurutnya sangat familiar dengannya. Mata yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya, di mana dan kapan? Dia tidak ingat namun, sepertinya otaknya sepertinya mengingat mata itu. Mata setajam pedang itu entah di mana pernah di lihatnya. Hakyeon mengelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikirannya tentang mata itu. Mata setajam pedang yang unik menurutnya mampu menusuk hati siapa saja.

'Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan mata itu? Di mana aku pernah melihatnya?.' Batinnya bingung.

Hari ini Hakyeon masuk lebih pagi dari yang kemarin dan mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan bosnya. Bos yang aneh dan mesum itulah asumsi Hakyeon tentang Taekwoon di hari pertamanya bekerja. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya dan Hakyeon sepertinya menyukai itu.

'Wajah datar dan mata seperti singa. Ahh.., Poker Face Lion. Sepertinya cocok dengan dia.' Batinnya senang dan terkikik kecil membuat Hayeol di meja samping tak jauh darinya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Jaehwan, namja yang kita ketahui sebagai adik dari seorang Cha Hakyeon kini sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan perpustakaan di mana sahabatnya Wonshik serta Hongbin berada dan bercakap-ria. Jaehwan memiliki jam dan kelas yang hampir semuanya sama dengan Wonshik dan dengan Hongbin hanya memiliki beberapa kelas yang sama.

Jaehwan dan Wonshik berada di line yang sama sedangkan Hongbin berada satu line di bawah mereka. Persahabatan dengan Hongbin yang baru berjalan 5 bulan mereka merasa seperti sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Jaehwan, mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping Wonshik yang langsung di sambut dengan senyuman oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau baru sampai?." Tanya Wonshik

"Ne. Baru saja." Jawab Jaehwan

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?." Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ini tentang perusahan Jung Corp. Yang sedang naik daun. Berita terbarunya mengatakan kalau mereka menjalin kontrak dengan perusahana Hongkong, Jepang dan juga amerika di hari yang sama." Jelas Hongbin sambil melihat majalah yang di bawanya dari rumah.

"Wau, itu hebat!. Suatu hari nanti mungkin aku juga bisa seperti itu. Menjalin kontrak dengan berbagai perusahaan." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Aish, mimpi loe ah." Ucap Wonshik.

"Iisshh... Kau ngiri yah... Bilang saja deh." Ucap Jaewhan menunjuk Wonshik dan hanya di balas tatapan aneh dari Wonshik.

"Siapa juga yang ngiri." Balas Wonshik

"Bilang saja... Bilang saja..." Ucap Jaehwan menggangu Wonshik.

"Dan kalian tahu?." Ucap Hongbin mengitrupsi gerakan mereka. Membuat mereka memalingkan wajah mereka ke arahnya.

"Orang yang menjadi Ceo di sana adalah anak dari Jung Yunho, Jung Taekwoon. Namja muda yang katanya suka mempermainkan hati Yeoja atau Namja menurut berita gosip di tv yang aku tonton, walau wajahnya sih tidak mencerminkan hal seperti itu." Ucap Hongbin menutup majalahnya.

Ucapan Hongbin membuat Jaehwan dan Wonshik saling berpandangan. Dan tak lama keributan kembali terjadi.

"Tuh dengar apa yang di ucapin Hongbin... Dan kau ingin seperti dia kan? Iya kan, ngaku saja." Ucap Wonshik yang kini menganggu Jaehwan.

"A-ania, aku tidak mengatakannya. Siapa bilang aku ingin seperti dirinya." Ucap Jaehwan mengelak dari Wonshik.

"Ahh... Ngaku saja... Ngaku saja..." Ucap Wonshik membalas Jaehwan.

"Aish... Kau.."

"Oh, iya. Bukannya Hakyeon hyung bekerja di sana yah hyung?." Tanya Hongbin kembali mengitrupsi mereka dan kembali membuat mereka saling berpandangan.

Pack,

"Oh My God! Jangan sampai hyungku dipermainkan olehnya." Ucap Jaehwan setelah menepuk kepalanya dan mereka hanya bisa berharap di sana.

.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan dengan sangat baik. Meeting tentang kerjasama yang akan di bangun di Jung Corp, makan siang bersama dengan semua relasi bisnis, serta terjalinnya kerjasama antara beberapa peruasahan itu semua terasa seperti sudah di rencanakan oleh Taekwoon sejak awal. Dan berjalannya waktu sungguh sangat cepat terasa bagi Hakyeon.

Tidak tahu kenapa Hakyeon menyukai aktifitasnya yang hampir seharian ini bersama bos barunya. Tidak seperti tempat kerja lamanya, Hakyeon menyukai tempat barunya ini. Dan mungkin dia akan beta bekerja di sini walau harus bekerja di bawah perintah bosnya yang menurutnya sedikit mesum padanya atau sangat(?).

Namun, ada beberapa sifat Taekwoon yang sangat tidak di sukai Hakyeon selain kemesumenan dari bosnya, itu adalah kepercayaan dirinya yang terlalu tinggi dan sifatnya yang menyebalkan. Dan di balik sifatnya yang tidak di sukai Hakyeon ada satu sifat yang di sukai Hakyeon sekarang ini yaitu sifat pekerja kerasnya akan tetapi, sifatnya yang pekerja keras tersembunyi oleh sifatnya yang mesum dan sangat aneh. Padahal dirinya baru dua hari di sana dan dia sudah mendapatkan beberapa sifat Taekwoon yang mungkin tidak pernah di ketahui publik sama sekali. Apakah Hakyeon dapat menemukan sifat Taekwoon yang lain lagi?.

Dan juga Hakyeon ingin sekali rasanya menceburkan bosnya yang sangat aneh ini untuk membersihkan otaknya yang aneh itu. Hakyeon tidak habis pikir, Apakah bosnya ini tidak bisa mengatakan kata 'tolong' padanya dari pada kata perintah untuk meminta bantuannya agar menjadi pacarnya walau hanya untuk pura-pura di depan nyonya dan tuan Jung? Dan dengan seenak jidatnya saja. Dia menentukannya sendiri tanpa ingin mendengar perkataan Hakyeon yang pastinya akan berujung dengan penolakan dari Hakyeon. Karena menurut dirinya dia bukanlah gay ataupun Bi karena dia merasa dirinya sangatlah normal dan dia sangat yakin akan itu.

'Mulai hari ini kau menjadi pacar palsuku.'

'Dalam mimpimu saja Jung!.' Batin Hakyeon

Kata-kata itu masih terus berputar di kepala Hakyeon setelah mereka menyelesaikan pertemuan bisnis mereka dengan berbagai relasi bisnis yang sangat suka bercerita tentang putry mereka pada Taekwoon. Dan dengan manisnya di tanggapi sangat baik oleh Taekwoon dengan senyuman simpulnya.

'Fake smille.' Batin Hakyeon saat itu.

Ah, walau menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu di luar dengan para relasi bisnis tanpa Hakyeon pungkiri dia menyukai aktivitasnya sekarang. Walau harus menunggu dengan berdiri berjam-jam di samping bosnya dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita tentang putry mereka yang menurut Hakyeon sangat lucu itu. Dia juga ingin tertawa saat itu namun, dia tahu dia harus bersikap profesional di depan banyak orang termaksud di depan para relasi bisnis bosnya tersebut.

"Cukup sampai hari ini, kau bisa pulang." Ucap Taekwoon padanya saat mereka baru saja kembali dari perjalanan panjang dari restoran 'Rain and Cheese' ke kantor mereka. nama yang aneh menurut Hakyeon.

Tepat jam 07. 46 PM mereka kembali ke perusahaan dan Taekwoon sang bos sudah duduk di kursinya kembali mengecek berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Tidak, saya tidak akan pulang sebelum anda pulang. Apakah anda ingin saya buatkan kopi?." Tawar Hakyeon.

"Ah, baiklah. Buatkan aku coffee latte." Jawab Taekwoon masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya itu.

"Baik, saya permisi keluar." Ucap Hakyeon membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan Taekwoon.

Jleb

Mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Taekwoon menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang ke arah luar jendela kantornya yang besar.

'Yeonnie..' Batinnya saat melihat sebuah bintang bersinar terang di dalam langit malam.

'Bagaimana kabarmu?.' Batinnya bertanya.

.

.

.

Hakyeon yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang OB untuk membuat kopi untuk bosnya sejenak berhenti dan memandang keluar kaca jendela yang dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan di sana.

'Leo?.' Batinnya bingung

Dia merasa seperti ada yang memanggil nama kecilnya tadi.

'Mungkin halusinasiku saja.' Batinnya lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang OB.

15 menit kemudian Hakyeon kembali ke ruangan bosnya dengan membawa secangkir kopi di atas napan yang secara pro layaknya seorang pelayan kafe yang sangat terlatih menyajikan kopi kepada pelangannya. Hakyeon terlihat berkarisma dan.. Mungkin di mata Taekwoon terlihat sangat manis?.

"Kopi-nya Sajangnim." Ucap Hakyeon melangkah mundur.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Taekwoon mengambil kopi-nya dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Sama-sama Sajangnim. Saya permisi keluar." Ucap Hakyeon kembali membungkuk dan melangkah keluar dari kantor Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon-ssi."

Baru beberapa langkah Hakyeon kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badannya saat dirinya mendengar bosnya memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Sajangnim?." Ucap Hakyeon yang lebih seperti bertanya.

"Kau boleh pulang. Ini perintahku, tidak ada bantahan." Ucap Taekwoon kembali berurusan dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Baik, Sajangnim." Ucap Hakyeon kembali membungkuk, setelahnya dia keluar dari sana. Membereskan mejanya dan pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Hyungiiiieee!" Teriak Jaehwan saat mendengar pintu apartemen mereka di buka dari luar. Menabrakkan dirinya ke arah Hakyeon yang baru saja melepaskan kedua sepatunya.

Bruk!

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang sakitkan? Tidak ada kan?." Tanya Jaehwan memastikan dengan mempererat pelukkannya pada Hakyeon. Saat ini mereka berada di atas lantai dengan Hakyeon di bawah dan Jaehwan di atasnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Hakyeon tersenyum dengan tingkah Jaehwan yang menurutnya kekanakan sekali. Ups! Jangan pernah mengatakannya pada Jaehwan atau dunia kalian akan hancur. Yaahh... Walau tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau sifatnya yang ini hanya di tunjukkannya pada Hakyeon hyungnya seorang dan juga sifatnya kadang sangat over protektif hanya pada orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

Hakyeon yang masih tersenyum tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah meringis menahan sesak kala pelukkan di tubuhnya semakin mengerat.

"H-hwan-nie... Se-sak.. Jan-gan me-nge-rat-kan-nya." Ucap Hakyeon dengan susah payah.

"Ehehe... Mianhaeyo hyung." Ucap Jaehwan melepaskan pelukkannya dari Hakyeon. Sementara Hakyeon dengan segera menghirup udara yang banyak setelah Jaehwan melepaskannya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?." Tanya Hakyeon.

"Ehehe... Tidak apa-apa kok hyungie... Hanya sedikiiiittt merindukanmu." Ucap Jaehwan membantu Hakyeon bangun.

Dan kalian tahu? Jaehwan sedikit pemalu untuk mengakui sesuatu. Seperti saat ini. Kata-kata yang berubah yang sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan menjadi merindukan. Ckck.

"Merindukanku? Bukannya kita bertemu pagi ini Hwannie?. Kenapa hem?." Ucap Hakyeon bertanya.

"Eehem. Yaah... Mungkin kurang hyung. Beneran kok tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jaehwan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Oh iya, Kau sudah makan?." Tanya Hakyeon berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ehehe... Belum hyungie." Ucap Jaehwan cegegesan.

"Belum? Kau ingin makanan pesan antar atau menunggu hyung memasak?." Tanya Hakyeon pada Jaehwan menatapnya tepat di mata dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ehm... Menunggu hyungie masak saja deh." Ucap Jaehwan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Okay, tunggu yah." Balas Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas, mengerluarkan bahan-bahan yang di perlukannya untuk menunya hari ini.

'Aku harap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada hyungku.' Batin Jaehwan yg terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, jam 09.45 di bandara Incheon yang sudah di penuhi berbagai orang yang ingin pergi dan kembali pulang. Seseorang berjalan santai menuju tempat keluar bandara Incheon dengan menyeret kopernya.

"I'm coming honey..." Ucap seseorang tersebut tersenyum sangat manis melepaskan kacamatanya.

Siapa dia? Cari tahu sendiri.

.

.

.

Taekwoon, memandang keluar jendela kantornya yang besar memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang ramai. Aktivitasnya terhenti ketika sang seketaris datang.

"Sajangnim, waktunya rapat persentasi dengan pemegang saham yang lain. Mereka sudah menunggu di ruang rapat." Ucap Hakyeon di tangannya sebuah dokumen tersampir rapi di sampingnya.

"Mari kita pergi." Ucap Taekwoon berjalan mengdahului Hakyeon dan di susul Hakyeon di belakangnya.

'Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk.' Batin Taekwoon.

.

.

.

TBC

MIANNNHHHAAAEEEEE!

Lama banget yah updatenya... Mian... Saya lagi ngak punya ide soalnya...

Ide saya tiba-tiba ngilang entah kemana ngelihat banyak sekali moment Leo ma Ravi aah, jangan di singkat ne? key ngak suka karena bakal aneh jadinya. Contohnya jadi seperti ini 'LeRa' kalau di artikan dari bahasanya kota key ke indonesia artinya 'Lidah' kkkk... Dan Keo? Maksudnya Keong mungkin ya. ehehe... (Cegegesan).

Makasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Key senang kalau tanggapannya bagus, seperti itu. Neomu Gomawo ne! Yang sudah menyempatkan R&R di ff ini. Sama yang sudah mengfav, Follow di ff ini. Neomu, neomu gomawo...

Dan Mian yah lama... Moment Leo sama N itu jarang banget adanya sekarang... Jadi Key mungkin akan update lama lagi..

Jaadddiii... Masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini?.

Ehehe... Bye...

~Key~


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter 03

Main Cast : Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Cha Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, Jung Sanghyuk.

Note: karakter di dalam cerita akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan mereka jadi menjadi pemain sementara saja.

Main Pairing : LeoN, RaKen, Hyukbin/Binhyuk

~Happy Reading!~

Seorang yeoja berambut pirang dengan panjang sebahu itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah mobil laborghini hitamnya. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya di lepaskannya untuk memperhatikan dengan jelas perusahaan yang di kunjunginya.

Jung Corp. Adalah tempat tujuannya. Karena di sana seseorang yang di panggilnya 'honey' berada. Yeoja itu kembali memasang kacamatanya setelah cukup puas memandang bangunan perusahaan yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Senyuman manis terbentuk di wajahnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah menuju ke dalam perusahaan itu.

"Annyeonghasemnika, ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?." Tanya Eunri seorang yeoja yang menjaga resepsionis selama 5 tahun terakhir dengan sopan.

Yeoja yang di tanya hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya sebelum dia mengatakan maksud kedatangannya tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu Presdir Jung." Ucapnya. Suaranya yang halus bagaikan di rangkai sangat merdu hanya untuknya itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang sedang berada di sana. Sempat beberapa saat mereka berhenti hanya untuk mendengar suara yang halus itu. Sebelum kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Mianhamnida, saat ini Presdir Jung sedang melakukan rapat nona. apakah nona sudah membuat janji?." Tanya Eunri sopan.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertemu sebentar dengannya. Apakah memang harus membuat janji?." Tanyanya balik.

"Benar nona, di sini di anjurkan membuat janji dahulu sebelum dapat menemui Presdir Jung." Ucap Eunri menjelaskan.

"Katakan padanya, Nam Yooji ingin bertemu." Ucap Yeoja itu yang ternyata bernama Yooji dari keluarga Nam.

Nam Corp. Yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jung Corp. Adalah perusahaan yang menanamkan saham terbesarnya di Jung Corp.

"B-baik, Nona. Silakan menuju ruangan Presdir Jung di lantai sepuluh nona." Ucap Eunri.

"Nah, begitu dong. Kalau dari tadi begitu kan ngak usah susah-susah ngejelasin." Ucap Yooji sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift dan menekan angka 10.

~Nae Namjachingu~

2 jam rapat tersebut berlangsung. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu mendengarkan dengan seksama kata demi kata yang terlontarkan oleh Hakyeon di depan para pemegang saham. Taekwoon sang Presdir juga mendengarkan dengan seksama bila sewaktu-waktu ada kata yang kurang jelas di katakan Hakyeon di depan. Namun, ternyata persentasinya di depan selasai dengan sukses. Tepuk tangan pun terdengar meriah di dalam sana. Tidak ada yang bertanya karena kata-kata yang Hakyeon katakan sangat mudah untuk di mengerti atau pahami. Namun, setelah Hakyeon menjelaskan ada beberapa yang bertanya tentang yang lain namun, masih termaksud di dalam pembahasan persentasinya itu. Dan dengan sabarnya kembali dia menjelaskan maksud pertanyaan itu dengan sangat baik dan jelas. Hingga rapat harus berakhir sampai di sana. Hakyeon membungkuk untuk menyelesaikan persentasinya di depan. Yups, Hakyeon mengantikan Taekwoon berpresentasi di depan. Dan sekaligus juga ia ingin memperlihatkan ke profesional kerjanya pada tuan Jung yang mesum itu.

Tak lama kemudian rapat berakhir dan tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10.35 AM. Semua pemegang saham keluar satu persatu dari ruangan tersebut.

Dan Taekwoon kembali keruangannya di susul Hakyeon di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin kau membuat laporan hasil rapat hari ini dan sudah harus ada di mejaku. Sore..." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Honey...!." Ucap Yooji memotong ucapan Taekwoon menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukkan.

"...ini." Lanjutnya secara tidak sadar.

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sempat kaget saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja memanggil Taekwoon dengan panggilan 'Honey' dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi di dekat mereka. Hey! Apakah Yeoja itu tidak salah mengatakannya? Memangnya Sajangnim-nya ini madu? Jelas-jelas dia singa mesum. Batin Hakyeon memutar bola matanya.

"Baik Sajangnim, saya akan membawakannya sore ini. Saya permisi keluar." Ucap Hakyeon kemudian menunduk dan keluar dari sana.

Taekwoon yang baru tersadar akan kekagetannya karena suara Hakyeon di belakangnya sempat ingin menarik tangan Hakyeon namun, terlambat Hakyeon sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kantornya.

'Aaiisshh... Kenapa dia ada di sini sih...' Batinnya kesal.

"Yooji? Kenapa kau ada di korea? Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan sekolahmu?." Tanya Taekwoon setelah menetralkan kekagetannya. Melepas pelukkan Yooji pada dirinya.

"Aku ke korea karena merindukan oppa. Ne, tahun ini aku akan lulus sekolah. Jadi, oppa harus menunggu aku sebelum menikah yah. Aku ingin tahu seberapa cantiknya yeoja pilihan oppa atau mungkin namja?." Ucapnya seimut mungkin dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya.

"Oppa, tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan yeoja ataupun namja sekarang Yooji. Jadi, berhentilah untuk menganggu oppa okay?." Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut Yooji. Yooji yang mendengarnya hanya cemberut. Hey, dia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa yeoja atau namja yang dapat membuat oppa-nya ini jatuh cinta. Apa itu salah? Gadis yang ceria itu kini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu menjauhi Taekwoon dan duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Oh, iya oppa. Kau sudah menemukannya?." Tanya Yooji seakan tersadar akan maksud lain tujuannya ke sana.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?." Tanya Taekwoon balik berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di samping Yooji.

"Yeonnie, oppa... Yeonnie..." Ucap Yooji kembali mempoutkan bibirnya menatap ke arah Taekwoon. Mendengarnya Taekwoon memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Yooji.

"Haaah..." Helaan nafas dia keluarkan, mendengarnya Yooji mengerti bahwa oppa-nya saat ini belum menemukannya di manapun itu.

Jelas saja mereka tidak dapat menemukannya. Karena waktu kecil mereka hanya bertemu seminggu saja dan mereka hanya mengetahui nama kecil masing-masing. Marga serta nama lengkap Yeonnie saja Taekwoon tidak tahu. Begitupulah dengan Yeonnie kecil. Mereka hanya bisa membuat janji saat itu, janji kalau Taekwoon akan kembali ke sana. Menemui Yeonnie. Namja kecil yang dapat membuat hatinya berdesir tidak karuan namun, sangat menyenangkan. Itulah yang Taekwoon rasakan setiap kali mengingat Yeonnie kecilnya. Dan rasa itu sebenarnya dia rasakan juga pada Hakyeon, seketaris barunya. Aneh, karena desiran itu terasa sama di hatinya.

"Oppa, tidak tahu harus mencarinya di mana lagi."

~Nae Namjachingu~

Melamun adalah kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini. Yups, Cha Jaehwan sekarang sedang melamun, memikirkan sang hyung yang jauh darinya dan mereka baru akan kembali bertemu nanti sore atau tidak malam. Dan Jaehwan tidak suka itu. Waktunya bersama sang hyung berkurang semenjak dia bekerja di sana. Di Jung Corp.

"Hufftt..."

Helaan nafas dia keluarkan untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Entah kenapa dia mempunyai perasaan kalau hyungnya suatu hari nanti akan merasakan sakit hati yang dalam. Sangat dalam. Oleh karena itu apapun yang terjadi dia akan melindungi hyungnya dari si playboy jung itu.

Tanpa dia sadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari balik rak, bersembunyi di balik sana seperti seorang secret admired.

'Dia melamun lagi.. Tidak bisakah dia hanya memikirkanku?, kenapa selalu hyungnya?.' Batin orang tersebut. seseorang itu merasakan kalah hanya dengan hyungnya saja. Padahalkan mereka selalu bersama. Tapi, Jaehwan tidak pernah tidak membicarakan hyungnya tersebut. Seperti prinsipnya untuk memiliki Jaehwan. Jaehwan juga mempunyai prinsipnya untuk selalu melindungi hyungnya dari siapapun. Karena dia sangat menyukai hyungnya itu. Hyung tersayangnya.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Jung Sanghyuk, duduk menyendiri dengan gadget di tangannya. Dia namja jenius sama seperti hyungnya. Di sukai banyak yeoja bahkan namja. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan namja. Karena menurutnya itu tidak elit sama sekali jika berpacaran dengan sesama namja. Dia tidak seperti hyungnya dan dia juga tidak suka di samakan dengan hyungnya. Apa lagi ketika dia sedang bad mood rumahnya pasti seperti rumah hantu tak berpenghuni sama sekali. Sunyi, menyeramkan dan ... aneh. Aneh karena semua penghuni rumah ada di dalamnya.

Sudah 30 menit yang lalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Namun, Sanghyuk belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Hingga jam menunjukkan angka 14.45 dirinya bangkit dan keluar dari kelasnya menuju halaman sekolahnya yang menghubungkannya dengan pagar sekolah tersebut. Berbelok ke kiri berlawanan arah dengan arah jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Headset yang sejak awal berada di bahunya di pasangnya di teliganya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya dalam perjalanannya tersebut. Berjalan tanpa arah? Itulah tujuannya sekarang ini, karena hari dia bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Itu adalah kesepakatan mereka (dirinya, hyungnya dan orangtuanya), jika hari jum'at adalah hari dia bebas melakukan apapun seorang diri tanpa pengawal dan supir yang mengiringnya ke manapun dia pergi.

Dia ingin seperti hyungnya yang bebas tanpa penjagaan selama dirinya sekolah. Namun, apa daya dia tidak bisa menjadi seperti hyungnya yang pintar dalam menjaga diri sendiri walau dia juga sudah menguasai berbagai macam teknik bertarung untuk menjaga dirinya. Walaupun begitu dia juga terlalu sering kebabalasan. Dia kuat hanya sering melakukan kesalahan kecil. Yang tentunya membuat hyung dan appa-nya gemas bukan main sama dirinya apalagi sang eomma yang tersenyum manis padanya, baginya senyuman eomma-nya itu seperti pertanda buruk untuk kebebasannya yang dia terima setiap kali wajah-nya sedikit berantakan(?) dengan warna biru legam tertempel di sana.

Namun, dia menyukai itu, perkelahian yang tidak pernah di lakukannya dengan sang hyung, yang sangat overprotetif padanya atau mungkin seorang brother complex yang dia punya. Cenggiran kecil terpasang di wajahnya saat mengingat hal-hal kecil yang membuat hyungnya sangat overprotektif padanya. Cengiran yang berubah menjadi senyuman hangat. Senyuman yang belum pernah di lihat oleh keluarganya sendiri. Senyuman yang terlihat hangat yang pastinya menarik perhatian seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sanghyuk berjalan. Memandangnya tanpa berkedip sedetik kemudian seseorang itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah Sanghyuk menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa aku...? Tidak mungkin ah..." Ucapnya mengelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Menghapus pemikirannya atas desiran aneh di hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu dan kembali berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sanghyuk.

Namja tampan yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona sang tuan muda ke dua keluarga Jung.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan laporan siang tadi sudah Hakyeon serahkan pada bosnya Taekwoon sore hari seperti yang di perintahkan Taekwoon padanya.

Namun, Hakyeon sedikit kepikiran dengan wajah bosnya tadi. Wajah yang berubah muram dan tak bersemangat semenjak yeoja berambut sebahu tadi datang ke dalam ruangannya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kata-kata apa yang membuat bosnya jadi lesu begitu?. Hakyeon mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti. Namun, yang pasti Hakyeon senang hari ini karena bosnya tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di sekitarnya hari ini.

'Mungkin dia mempunyai masalah.' Batinnya menjawab.

"Ah, aku merindukan Hwannie." Ucapnya kemudian melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 18.36 PM

Sudah lewat dari jam pulang kantor tapi, Hakyeon belum pulang. Kenapa? Karena dia merasa harus menunggu bosnya pulang dahulu baru dirinya bisa pulang ke apartemenya. dengan begitu Hakyeon memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk besok hari ini sambil menunggu sang bos pulang.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Ken berjalan mondar mandir di ruang TV. Dia sejak tadi menunggu hyungnya pulang namun, sang hyung tak kunjung pulang padahal jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka 22.28 PM

"Kemana hyung pergi? Apa mungkin dia lembur? Tapi biasanya dia memberitahuku sebelumnya. Aish... Hyungie... Aku khawatir.. Hyung tidak biasanya seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil mengacak sedikit rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sedikit lagi." Ucapnya.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Sudah jam 21.49 PM tapi, sang bos tidak kunjung keluar dari ruangannya membuat Hakyeon sedikit khawatir dengan bosnya. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Hakyeon memasuki ruangan bosnya.

Creekk...

Hakyeon membuka sedikit ruangan bosnya, memasukkan kepalanya dari celah itu. Matanya bergerak mencari sang bos yang ternyata tertidur di sofa. Ruangan bosnya terasa sepi tanpa ada suara apapun. Matanya kembali bergerak mencari sesuatu sebelum benar-benar memasuki ruangan bosnya. Selimut di ujung sofa menarik perhatiannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju selimut tersebut dan membawanya mendekati sang bos yang tertidur dengan menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya. Dengan langkah pelannya sejak awal Hakyeon membentangkan selimut tersebut menutupi tubuh sang bos yang menurutnya mungkin akan kedinginan. Setelah memasangkan selimut pada bosnya Hakyeon akan berjalan menjauh sebelum sebuah tangan menarik tangannya hingga dia jatuh di atas bosnya.

Deg deg deg

Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja mengila dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dia merasa seperti berlari marathon dengan 400 meter jauhnya seorang diri. Dia merasa sesuatu berbeda sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Hakyeon tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai sesama namja kan? Tidak kan?. Hakyeon berharap begitu. Dengan segera dia bangkit dari tubuh bosnya namun, tangan yang memeluknya itu terasa semakin erat membuat Hakyeon meringis kecil. Dia masih terus berusaha keluar dari pelukkan bosnya itu sampai sebuah gumaman menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Yeonnie..."

Blushing? Ya, Hakyeon merona merah mendengarnya. Bosnya memanggil nama kecilnya. Walau dia tahu, mungkin 'Yeonnie' yang di maksud bosnya pastinya bukanlah dirinya. Apakah tadi dia sedikit berharap? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkinkan?. Hakyeon hanya sedikit terbawa suasana saja karena suasananya sangat tidak mengenak sebenarnya buat Hakyeon dan setiap kali Hakyeon berusaha melepaskan diri tangan bosnya selalu mengeratkan pelukkannya. Terus Hakyeon harus bagaimana sekarang? Menyerah dan tidur di dalam pelukkan bosnya? Aish... Yang benar saja.

'Semoga ada yang datang menolongku.' Batinnya berharap.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Seorang namja putih tinggi berwajah tampan dan sekaligus cantik memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans memasuki sebuah tempat yang bernama 'Secret Night' dia terlihat mencari seseorang. Matanya memincing saat melihat sebuah tangan melambai padanya atau mungkin tidak. Setelah di yakinnya pasti namja tampan ini cantik ini duduk di samping seseorang tersebut. Semua mata di meja itu memandang kagum padanya. Yah, dia akan bekerja sebagai seorang barista muda yang baru di sana.

"Dia adalah teman sepekerjaan kalian dan akan mulai bekerja mulai hari ini.

"Dia siapa bos?" Tanya Kwanggie

"namanya... Lee Hongbin." Ucap Minnie pemilik kafe tersebut.

~TBC/END~

MIAANNHHAAEEYYYOOOO LLLAAAMMMMAAAA!

Key tidak bermaksud untuk update-nya lama banget... habisnya LeoN sih... Jahat sekali mah para author... Masa ngak ngebagi moment mereka dan untungnya beberapa hari yang lalu ada moment merekaaa...

Jadi, hari ini key update... Di hari ultahnya Kang Kennie... Dia sepupunya Key... Lol? Hehe...

Sekali lagi mianhaeyo ne yeorobeun... Dan masihkah ada yang menunggu FF ini? Kalau tidak key hapus saja deh besok atau mungkin lusa.

Sampai ketemu lagi di updat-an selanjutnya yah... Bye! Saranghae! (Love Sign)

~Key~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter 04

NAE NAMJACHINGU

CHAPTER 04

Main Cast : All of member VIXX dan mungkin akan ada other cast juga untuk sementara.

YAOI/BOYXBOY/BOYSLOVE/MAN&MAN

Genre : Family, Romance, DLL.

Main Pairing : LeoN, RaKen, BeanHyuk.

Terinspirasi dari nae chingu yang juga author di sini saat sedang mengerumpi bersama.

Author Note : umur di cerita ini tidak sama dengan di dunia nyata karena ini hanyalah cerita fiksi yang saya buat yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia nyata kecuali satu ff saya yang saya masukkin data dari dunia nyata di campur dengan karangan saya, Thanks for the attention.

Jangan di baca jika tidak suka. Silakan menutup tab-nya.

" _ **Simpanlah liontin bintang ini, Yeonnie... sebagai janjiku untuk mengunjungimu." Ucap Leo kecil pada namja yang beberapa senti sedikit pendek darinya, di hadapanya tersebut.**_

" _ **ne, aku akan terus menunggumu, Leo-ah. Kau harus menepati janjimu, ne." Ucap Yeonnie kecil dengan suara lucunya.**_

" _ **Ne, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku, Yeonnie."**_

~Happy Reading~

Sinar matahari pagi yang cerah memasuki celah jendela kantor Taekwoon yang sedang memandangi Hakyeon yang tertidur di pangkuannya yang perlahan membuka matanya karena tergangu dengan bias matahari yang menyinari matanya. Hakyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan mengingat sesuatu dengan cepat dia bangkit dari baringnya dan segera keluar dari kantor Taekwoon namun, langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing di teliganya. Dengan gugup Hakyeon memutar dirinya menghadap taekwoon dan tersenyum cangung.

"Kau mau kemana Hakyeon?." Tanya Taekwoon melipat tangannya di depan dadanya yang bidan sambil bersandar di sofa yang sejak awal di dudukinya.

"Anyyeonghaseyo Sajangnim. " ucap Hakyeon membungkuk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi di sana. Ups. Sepertinya kalian tidak tahu kalau Hakyeon berusaha bersikap profesional di semua situasi walau keadaannya sangat membuatnya gugup seperti sekarang ini. Yups, dia gugup. Karena ingatan dirinya yang masih berada di dalam kantor bosnya dan tidur di sofanya dengan beralasan pangkuan paha kaki bosnya. Tunggu! Psngkuan bosnya?. Dia tidak salah ingatkan tadi?. Wajah Hakyeon berubah merah saat mengingat hal itu. Namun, seingat dirinya kemarin dirinya di tarik oleh sang bos dan tertidur di dalam dekapan bosnya yang juga tertidur tersebut secara tidak langsung wajah Hakyeon bertambah merah dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya tertidur di paha namja selain yeoja yaitu eomma-nya sendiri. Itu sungguh memalukan menurut Hakyeon. Wajah tidurnya pasti jelek sekali. Hey, bukan saatnya untuk bersemu merah seperti itu dan memikirkan itu semua. Jaehwan pasti khawatir padanya.

"Sajangnim, saya permisi keluar." Ucap Hakyeon

"keluar?." Ucap Taekwoon bertanya

"ne."

"aku tidak mengijinkanmu keluar.."

"tapi.."

"karena kau belum memberikan sesuatu padaku sebagai seorang kekasih." Ucap Taekwoon.

"sesuatu?. Tapi, aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk kuberikan kepada anda Sajangnim." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Tidak, kau punya. Apakah aku harus mengambilnya sendiri?.' Ucap Taekwoon bertanya

"Eh?. Benarkah aku mempunyainya? apakah itu Sajangnim? Tapi, kalau pun aku punya pasti sesuatu yang baguskan?." Ucap Hakyeon bertanya membuat senyuman simpul yang tidak biasa di wajah Taekwoon. Hakyeon yang melihatnya merasa terancam akan sesuatu yang belum tentu ada padanya atau mungkin ada?.

Taekwoon berdiri dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Hakyeon yang berada tidak jauh darinya sementara Hakyeon bergerak mundur saat merasa suatu bahaya datang mendekat padanya. Namun, langkahnya yang baru beberapa langkah itu terhenti karena Taekwoon sang bos menarik tangannya dengan cepat membuatnya dirinya yang tidak siap tertarik mendekat ke arah Taekwoon dan mengenai dadanya yang bidan yang di lapisi dengan kemeja berwarna 'Dark Blue' secara tidak langsung. Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya namun, yang di dapatinya adalah sebuah benda lembut dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dan membuat mata Hakyeon melebar seketika.

'Ti-tidak mungkin... CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!' batin Hakyeon menjerit.

Hakyeon rasanya ingin mati saja sekarang juga karena ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh sang bos yang ternyata namja bukan seorang yeoja seperti yang di harapkannya. Ciuman pertamanya di rebut seorang namja di hadapannya, bahkan dirinya bukan gay... apakah bosnya ini berencana membuatnya menjadi menyimpan juga?. Hakyeon harap tidak.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Jaehwan, namja yang kerab kali di panggil Ken itu terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat sedikitpun hari ini karena sang Hyung tersayangnya tidak pulang semalam, kalaupun lembur Hyungnya pasti mengabarinya namun, kemarin sang Hyung tidak mengabarinya itu saja sudah membuatnya khawatir. Dia akan memakluminya kalau hyungnya sering lupa dengan hal-hal kecil karena dia ceroboh menurut Jaehwan tapi, ini berbeda. Dirinya adalah sang Dongsaeng yang tidak mungkin terlupakan begitu saja kecuali sang Hyung dalam keadaan darurat dan tidak bisa menelepon dirinya.

Ini sangat aneh dan tidak biasanya terjadi pada sang Hyung. Sejak bekerja di Jung Group waktu dirinya dan sang semakin berkurang namun, berbeda jika berbicara tentang jam kuliahnya yang sengaja di ambilnya dari pagi hingga sore hari.

"haah..."

Wonshik yang berada di sampingnya melihat Jaehwan semakin tidak bersemangat menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu kalau hyungnya sangat menyukai Hakyeon hyungnya namun, ada rasa curiga di dalam hati Wonshik karena menurutnya Jaehwan memiliki rasa sayang yang berbeda pada sang hyung lebih seperti rasa cinta bukan kagum karena tanpa melihat hyungnya saja dirinya seperti mayat yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit dengan spekulasi dirinya sendiri. Itu tidak mungkinkan? Jaehwan tidak mungkin mencintai hyungnya sendiri karena itu hal terlarang termasuk perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ini yang namanya Forbidden Love?. Entalah, temukan jawabannya sendiri, key juga ngak tahu tuh...

"hyung... kau melamun lagi." Ucap Wonshik menyadarkan Jaehwan dari lamunannya

"Eh? Benarkah? Mian ne Shikkie aku mengabaikanmu." Ucap Jaehwan tersenyum padanya.

"ne, Gwaenchana hyung." Balas Wonshik

"oh, iya mana Hongbin?." Tanya Jaehwan

"loh? Hyung tidak tahu? Dia mempunyai pekerjaan sekarang." Ucap Wonshik

"benarkah?. Wah, dia tidak memberitahuku. Aish... awas saja kau Lee Hongbin. Ayo, kita ke tempatnya bekerja. Kau tahu kan tempatnya bekerjakan Kim Wonshik? Jangan katakan kau tidak mengetahuinya?." Ucap Jaehwan melirik ke arah Wonshik sambil membereskan bukunya yang sempat dia keluarkan tadi karena mata kuliahnya hari ini tidak ada dosennya.

"Ne. Aku tahu hyung. Tapi untuk apa?." Ucap Wonshik bertanya

"yah. Pabbo. Tentu saja untuk mengejutkan dan memberinya hukuman karena tidak memberitahuku sama asekali." Ucap Jaehwan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Wonshik di kelas mereka.

'Semoga kepalamu selamat Kong.' Batinnya berdoa sebelum menyusul Jaehwan menuju tempat Hongbin bekerja.

Oh, iya sepertinya Wonshik melupakan sesuatu yang belum di katakannya pada Jaehwan. Kafe itu kan bukanya malam hari.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Jung Sanghyuk, kembali merasa bosan menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah. Di palingkannya kepalanya ke samping kiri di mana jendela kelasnya berada. Hari ini menurutnya adalah hari yang sangat membosankan karena seisi kelasnya yang berjenis kelamin yeoja membahas kafe yang bernama 'Secret Night'. Seperti namanya kafe itu hanya dapat di kunjungi saat malam hari karena dari pagi hingga sore hari kafe itu masih tutup. Entah apa yang membuat mereka heboh yang pastinya tidak akan jauh dari obrolan yeoja tentang namja yang mereka sukai di kafe itu namun, sayangnya kafe itu mengharuskan memiliki kartu tanda anggota untuk masuk ke dalam sana karena kelas remaja dan orangtua di bedakan di kafe tersebut agar tidak terjadinya pencabulan pada yeoja maupun namja yang masih bersekolah. Ruang pribadi yang kedap suarapun di sediakan jika mereka ingin berbicara secara rahasia dengan teman mereka atau dengan sesama rekan bisnis dalam perusahaan. Kafe yang sangat berbeda bukan dengan kafe yang lainnya?.

"Ck." Decihnya

"kalian lihat kemarin? Bartender baru di sana ganteng sekali... jangan-jangan dia seorang Idol?." Ucap salah satu dari para yeoja yang berkumpul

'Ck. Masih gantengan aku.' Batin Sanghyuk. Jangan-jangan Sanghyuk cemburu saudara-saudara. Lol? Abaikan.

"kkyyaa... benar sekali.. ku kira kemarin itu dia adalah aktor baru yang sedang syuting film di kafe itu." Ucap seorang yeoja berambut panjang sebahu.

"tapi, ternyata dia bukan aktor... dan aku mendapatkan namanya kemarin." Ucap yeoja berambut cukup panjang dari yang sebahu tersebut.

"benarkah, siapa namanya? Ayo katakan." ucap yeoja lain mendesak.

" namanya Lee Hongbin dan dia bartender baru untuk kafe 'Secret Night' itu." Ucap yeoja berambut cukup panjang itu.

'Lee Hongbin.' batin Sanghyuk sepertinya dia sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

'jadi namanya Lee Hongbin yah... sepertinya kafe itu boleh juga.' Batin Sanghyuk

Jadi... sebenarnya Sanghyuk tertarik sama kafenya atau orangnya?. Entahlah, tanyakan pada Sanghyuk.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Hakyeon, sangat berjaga jarak dengan Taekwoon. Karena namja mesum itu sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Kalian tidak salah lihat, itu beneran ciuman pertamanya dan belum pernah bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir manapun selama hidupnya termaksud yeoja yang di sukainya semenjak dia kuliah di kampus. Sungkwang. Namun, sayang yeoja itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah mendengarnya membuat hati Hakyeon retak seketika harapannya bersama yeoja itu sirna dan itu membuatnya harus move on dari sang yeoja. Tapi, saat itu susah untuknya move on dari sang yeoja saat mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama sebelum Hakyeon memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan tersebut dan pindah ke tempatnya tinggal dan bekerja sekarang.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta hakyeon jadi mengingat teman lamanya yang sekarang entah berada di mana dia sekarang. Semenjak 'Leo' nama teman lamanya yang hanya itu yang dia ketahui Hakyeon dari teman lamanya tersebut. Hakyeon tidak pernah menerima kabar apapun semenjak mereka pergi. Yang dia ingat dari 'Leo' hanyalah senyuman tipisnya yang mengingatkan pada atasannya yang super mesum, Jung Taekwoon. Karena jatuh dari tangga saat berumur 16 tahun dan sempat koma selama seminggu Hakyeon tidak bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah teman lamanya tersebut selain senyuman tipis khas miliknya yang menurut Hakyeon sangat manis dan mengemaskan walau dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajah teman lamanya itu dulu. Di rumahnya tidak ada foto kenangan apapun dari 'Leo' selain liontin bintang yang di berikan 'Leo' sebagai janji bahwa 'Leo' akan datang lagi. Namun. Hakyeon merasa di bohongi karena 'Leo' tidak juga datang mengunjunginya lagi.

Liontin bintang itu sekarang masih berada di dalam kamarnya dan tersimpan rapi di sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi empat kecil berwarna biru tempat Hakyeon menyimpan barang berharganya.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau melamun." Ucap Hanyeol di sampingnya

"ah, ne. Mianhae." Ucap Hakyeon kembali bekerja.

Kenapa masa lalunya kembali datang?. Hakyeon, rasa masa lalunya itu sudah dia kubur dengan sangat rapi di dalam ingatan terdalamnya. Baiklah, waktunya kembali bekerja sebelum 'Lion Poker Face' mengambil nyawanya.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Jaehwan mengumpat tidak jelas dalam perjalannya ke apartemen Hongbin. Dia sangat kesal saat sudah sampai di depan sebuah kafe yang bernama 'Secret Night' ternyata kafe itu tutup dari pagi hingga malam hari dan Wonshik baru mengingatnya setelah mereka sampai di sana dan itu juga semakin membuat hari buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan sekarang kekesalannya tertuju pada Wonshik dan Hongbin yang sepertinya kompak sekali membuatnya kesal harinya. Dia kesal karena sudah jauh-jauh pergi ke sana ternyata kafe itu tutup dan sekarang mereka menuju apartemen Hongbin dengan Wonshik yang memasang muka tidak enak pada Jaehwan karena sifat lupanya yang entah sejak kapan di milikinya.

"HONGBIN-AH!." Teriak Jaehwan di depan pintu aparteme Hongbin

"HONGBIN-AH!." Lagi Jaehwan berteriak memanggil nama Hongbin agar namja berdimpel itu keluar dari apartemenya.

Cklek

"Ne, hyung. Jangan berteriak-teriak hyung nanti masuk lalat." Ucap Hongbin setelah membuka pintunya dan berbicara dengan Jaehwan yang menatapnya tajam dengan hidung mancungnya yang berkembang seperti orang marah.

Tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik ruangan Jaehwan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Hongbin menuju ruang tengahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya, hyung?." Tanya Hongbin pada Wonshik.

"Dia sedang kesal dan moodnya buruk hari ini." Jawab Wonshik kemudian menyusul Jaehwan yang tiduran di sofa.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Wonshik yang menyusul Jaehwan. Hongbin menutup pintu dan sejenak mengangkat bahunya kemudian menyusul mereka berdua yang berada di ruang tengah apartemenya. Mungkin hari ini Jaehwan butuh sedikit hiburan, pikirnya.

~Nae Namjachingu~

Malam menjemput bulan mengantarkan matahari untuk menuju tempat selanjutnya untuk dia sinari. Sanghyuk, namja berumur 16 tahun itu berjalan memasuki kafe yang sempat jadi perbincangan seluruh siswi di kelasnya. Di halaman depan kafe setelah masuk terdapat meja untuk mengecek tanda ke anggotaannya di sana dan juga tempat mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota hanya 10 menit untuk mendaftar Sanghyuk sudah bisa masuk ke sana dengan nama tag 'Hyuk' di dalam daftar ke anggotaan dan sedikit foto untuk melampirkan datanya.

Sanghyuk atau Hyuk berjalan menuju satu meja yang berada di sudut dinding sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya menangkap siluet seorang namja berdimpel sedang melayani seorang yeoja dengan senyuman di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar matanya menatap lekat namja itu hingga pandangan mereka bertemu membuat sedikit keterkejutan di mata namja berdimpel tersebut namun tersamarkan oleh senyumannya. Hyuk mau tak mau harus memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa sedikit panas.

Apakah Magnae Jung kita ini sedang merasakan cinta?. Entahlah. (angkat bahu)

~TBC ~

MIANHAEEYYYOOOO LAMA BANGET YAH... MIANHAE NEEEEEE!

Key ngak sengaja ngelamain... hehe...

Oh, iya key bawa berita buruk ney... kalian tahu ngak? Data ff key buat ff 'forever' hilang... jadi yang menunggu itu ff mianhaeyo harus menuggu lebih lama karena key harus mengetik ulang dan menyesuaikannya juga dengan POV-POV yang sudah key publish. Mianhae ne?.

Bye, sampai ke temu lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya...

~Key~


End file.
